When Everything Changes
by aversaurx3
Summary: George Marks Is Back... With A Vengence. This Time Not Only For Lily But For Kat As Well. Secrets Are Revealed. Trust Is Broken. Couples Are Formed. L/S And Kat/Vera Probally Will/OC
1. Chapter One

When Everything Changes…

Kat walked into the office to see everyone looking into Stillman's office. "Erm… Hey?"

"Shh. The Boss is in there with his boss!" Kat frowned and sat down at her desk. Twenty later Stillman walked out of his office with a older woman. "Thank you Detective Stillman…" She shakes his hand and leaves the room. Stillman turns to his team who were all looking up at him confused.

"He's back… George Marks is back" Scotty looked over at Lily who had her head in her hands. "George escaped from prison 3 weeks ago…" Scotty slammed his hands on his desk making both Lily and Kat jump.

"Why didn't we hear about this sooner?" Lily stands up and walks into the break room. Stillman turned to Vera.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Vera nodded. Both of the Detectives departed into Stillman's office. The three remaining Detectives looked into the break room, Scotty sighed and walked into the room were Lily was.

--

"Hey Lil…" She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Scotty…" tears filled her eyes.

"Come 'ere…" Scotty pulls her in for a hug. "Don't worry sweetie…" She looks up at him.

"How can you say don't worry. He tried to kill me!"

"I know…" he hugged her again this time she hugged back. "I can't deal with it Scotty… He's the one person…"

"I know Lil… I know…"

--

Meanwhile Nick and Stillman were sat in his office. "Nick while George is on the run I want you to keep an eye on Kat…" Nick blinked at Stillman.

"Why?" he turned around to look at Kat who was by the looks of it in a deep conversation with Will. "Are you saying she has a forty-nine?" Nick spun back around to see Stillman looking down at his desk. "Boss?" Stillman sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes Nicky… That's what I'm saying. But you can't tell her why your following her. Because she doesn't know I know and she'd go crazy if you knew"

"Then why do you know?"

"The second time we had George in custody we looked around his house. And he had a list of names of potential victims… one of them was Kats. Another Lily's" Stillman sighed. "After I found out she'd be working here. I went to records and checked it out… to see if she had one"

"Which I'm guessing she did. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking for my help" Stillman nodded. "But why me?"

"Because your partners… more than that… your friends" Nick stood up and walked over to the door grasping the door handle.

"Next you'll be saying we're the next Lily and Scotty…" They both smile.

"Oh no I wouldn't insult them…" Nick walked out of the door smirking. "Get Scotty for me please"

--

So what do you think? Good? Bad?

R&R.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; Oh gawd. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Hu. No wonder I'm so dumb all the hair dye's gone to my brain..**

**Any way here it is… I Do Not Own Cold Case. But If I Owned Danny Pino… Ooft. P**

* * *

"Lil… I…" Nick came in interrupting Scotty. "Valens, the boss wants to speak to you…" they both look at him.

"Thanks Nick…" Scotty kisses the top of Lily's head and leaves the room. Nick throwns and they both walk out of the break room. Kat walks up to Lily and hugs her.

"I'm here Lil…" Lily hugs her back Nick pulls a uncomfortable face and sits back at his desk. Kat and Lily let go of each other and Kat turns to Nick.

"What?"

"Don't what me fat ass…" A phone rings in the background.

"I'm sorry Miller…" he spat back sarcastically.

"What ever" she sat back at her desk, Will held the phone out to Lily. "It's him…" her eyes widen as she took the phone ff of the older Detective.

"Hello?"

"Ah Lily Rush… how are you my dear?"

"I was fine until I found out you escaped…"

"You flatter me" she could her him smiling on the other end of the phone. "I'm guessing your not calling just to chat George…"

"You know me too well…" Stillman and Scotty walk out of Stillman's office. "I phoned to call saying your not my only favourite this time…"

"George I'm hurt" he chuckled.

"Do you want to know who it is?"

"Well obviously"

"I'll give you a clue… You work with her, She has a fifteen year old daughter and a very friendly relationship with Nick Vera" Lily looks up at Kat who looked scared. "And she has a forty-nine to DIE for… which is funny because she might… have you figured it out yet Lily?" she nodded.

"Kat?"

"Well done… Oh and tell Valens it wasn't very nice to threaten to murder me if I even thought about touching you" George hung up the phone leaving Lily to look at both Scotty and Kat. She passed Will the phone.

"What's wrong Lil…" she points at Scotty. "You have no right talking to me!" she storms out onto the office balcony.

"What did you do?" Kat slapped Scotty on the arm.

"Ow. Nothing… I don't think so any way…" he starts to walk over to the balcony but Kat grabs his hand and stands up. "I'll go this time…" Kat walks onto the balcony. Vera, Will and Stillman glare at Scotty who just sits down at his desk pouting.

_**R&R  
**Btdubs__ on the 16th till the 30th I am on holiday. Woop. So don't expect me to write then. but i will try and get a few in before i go. (Y)_


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer; Oh gawd. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Hu. No wonder I'm so dumb all the hair dye's gone to my brain.. Any way here it is… I Do Not Own Cold Case. But If I Owned Danny Pino… Ooft. P

Collider - Great premise, and a very interesting start... here's hoping you'll continue with this. :) **Thanks. I'll defiantly continue with this story Cold Case is possibly my favourite TV program.**

Oucellogal - Great beginning! I'm very curious to see what's in Kat's 49... And you write George well. Looking forward to more! **Thanks for reviewing All I'm saying about Kat's 49 is that it's something to do with her past and Veronica's father. And George actually scares me because he's so well you know creepy**** it's a challenge but then again I like a challenge.**

Rhonda Roo - Oh ya gotta give us more before you go on holiday... this is good. **Oh yeah I will defiantly write like 2 or 3 more chapters before I go on holiday. I may even be mean and write a cliff-hanger that you'll have to wait 2 weeks to read the second part. Because I'm nice like that. (Y) BUT whether something good happens or something bad happens you'll have to wait and see. P**

_**Okay so big news! Are you ready? Yep? Good. I will be writing an OC just for Will. Because he doesn't get enough love. And because he's like so cool.**_

--

_Vera, Will and Stillman glare at Scotty who just sits down at his desk pouting._

--

Kat walked onto the balcony where Lily was currently throwing up. "Lil…" The sudden sound of her voice made the blonde Detective jump and turn around.

"Hey Kat…" Lily wiped tears from her cheeks and spit from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Kat…"

"Lil?"

"Erm… George said that I'm not the only one he wants this time…"

"Whose the other one… we have to tell Stillman…"

"Kat… it's you"

"Why would he want me? I haven't even got a 49..." she looked down at the floor. "Kat… you have one don't you?" she nods. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kat sighs.

"Because it's not really something you want broadcasted about… is it?" Lily shakes her head.

"I guess not"

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lily nodded. Will knocked on the door-frame and both of the women looked at him.

"Kat, Veronica's here"

"Thanks Will" Both Lily and Kat walk back into the building to see Veronica standing near Kat's desk. "Hey Veronica…"

"Don't talk to my kid Fatass" Nick turned around to face Kat and stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature… hey Ronnie"

"Hey mum… I need to talk to you…"

"Take my office…" Kat smiles at Stillman and leads her daughter into his office closing the door after she walks in. Lily looked at Scotty then to Stillman.

--

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Some guy came up to me and Cami today whilst we were at the mall. He said he knew you and gave me this" she held out a piece of paper and Kat took it. "Mum. He really freaked me out" the Detective un-folded the piece of paper and started to read it.

"Oh my god…"

"What?" Kat looked through the glass door towards Stillman who quickly walked into the room closing the door. "Mum?" Kat passed Stillman the piece of paper and he read it looking up at Kat and Veronica when he had.

"Have you got somewhere to stay tonight?" Kat shook her head. The teen looked at her mother to Stillman then back to Kat.

"Can one of you please tell me what's going on?" Kat looked at her daughter and sighed.

"There's a bad man that just escaped from prison… he…" Before Kat can finish he sentence the sound of someone falling on the floor is heard they all rush out of Stillman's office to see Scotty lifting Lily up into his arms.

"What's happened?" Stillman looked at Vera and Jefferies and they both shrugged.

"I'm taking her to the hospital" Scotty attempted to get his car keys from his desk but with Lily in his arms it was kind of hard so Jefferies picked them up.

"I'll drive" Scotty and Jefferies with Lily in tow left the building.

--

**What's wrong with Lily?**

**Only I know but I will say it's going to be quite funny next chapter because she's going to be on morphine. And for those people who have seen Grey's Anatomy when Meredith is high on morphine you'll know it'll be funny.**

**R&R.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Cold Case. And I Have Just Been Told That I Can't Say I Own Scotty So I Don't Own Scotty.**

**Please note that all the hospital stuff is what I've learnt from Greys Anatomy and Scrubs I have never been to hospital before. Not since I was like 4 years old anyway and that was still to visit someone. I'm sorry for the crappyness of the chapter Btw.**"_I'll drive" Scotty and Jefferies with Lily in tow left the building._Jefferies and Scotty who was carrying Lily walked into Philly east hospital.

* * *

"Nurse! Or Doctor!" A man ran up to them after hearing Scotty's yelling.

"What happened?"

"I don't know one minute she was glaring at me the next she fainted" Scotty looked at the doctor and Will scared.

"Okay! Come with me…" he led Scotty to a gurney who placed Lily on it. "Please wait here… Sam!" a short blonde haired nurse walked up to them, "help me please" the nurse and doctor pushed Lily away on into a room. Scotty turned to Will who looked down at the floor.

* * *

Kat, Vera and Veronica were sitting in the office in silence waiting to hear news on Lily.

"Ronnie. Do you want me to drive you to Kels house before I go to the hospital?"

"Yeah please"

"Come on then" Kat and Veronica stood up and gathered their things. Vera looked into Stillman's office and Stillman mouthed 'go'.

"Um. You know I'm gunna come to" Kat turns to him.

"What?… I mean Why?"

"You know Lily's my friend and I want to make sure she's okay"

"Drive yourself then Fatass" Kat and Veronica leave the room leaving Vera very annoyed.

* * *

Scotty and Will were sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Lily when the doctor that help earlier came in.

"Lily Rush?" both of the detectives stood up and walked over to him. "Miss. Rush has appendicitis we're taking her into surgery later on tonight but right now she's morphine to get rid of the pain…"

"Can we go see her?" the doctor nodded.

"Yes. She's in room 109..." Scotty walked of to find her room whilst Will turned to the doctor.

"Thank you doctor…" he walked off towards Lily's room.

* * *

Scotty walked into Lily's room to see her looking about the room in a child like manor.

"Hey Lil…" she looked at Scotty and glared.

"I'm not talking to you!" she looked away out of the window.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me that you threatened to murder George if he even thought about touching me"

"Lil…" before Scotty could finish his sentence Will came in the room. Lily turned to face him.

"William my boy!" she flung her arms in the air. "How are you?"

"Better than you…" he turned to Scotty. "Is she high?"

"Morphine can have different effects on people. Especially if they've never had it before. So yeah I'm guessing she is" Scotty and Will sat on the chairs near her bed.

"Where's Kat?"

"Kat is…" Lily glared at Scotty.

"I wasn't asking you Scottither…" Will and Scotty looked at each other frowning. "Wilbert?"

"Kat is at the station with Vera and Stillman…"

"Ah. Kat and Nick… is it just me or is something going on between them?" Just as she said that Kat walked in the room.

"Your so lucky your drugged right now Lil" Kat glared at her.

"Uh oh… it was Scottither"

"She's so high"

"It's the morphine… do you want me to call Eddie?" Scotty looked up at Kat.

"Why would you call Saccardo?"

"You haven't told him?" Lily shook her head fast. "I'm going to call him" Kat left the room.

"Lily…" Scotty looked at her frowning. "Why does she need to call Saccardo?" she murmured something. "Lil?" She looked out of the window to see it was raining. "It's raining…" Scotty looked at Will staring him down for an answer.

"Sorry Scotty. Not my place to say…" Scotty continued staring at the older detective. "Not gunna work Scotty" giving up he stood up.

"I'm getting coffee" Scotty stormed out the room.

"Boy got some drama…" Lily's comment made Will chuckle. Kat came in with Nick shortly followed.

"Look what I found in the street"

"Nick! Hello my dear" Lily pretended to tip a hat to him.

"She's so high right now" Kat smirked.

"I noticed" Nick chuckled.

"Where's Scotty gone?" the female detective sat down in Scotty's unoccupied seat.

"He's gone off in a stress because no one told him about Eddie" Lily pouted playfully.

* * *

**R&R. Drama a head. Well Toni being Lily's nurse. Nick liking Kat, Kat liking Nick. DRAMA! And the very sexy Eddie Saccardo enters. P**


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Cold Case. If I Did Own Cold Case My Favourite Two Couples Would Be Together Already.

__

And In This Kat and Toni Are Friends.

****

Bold Italics Are Kat's Thoughts.

****

Bold are Scotty's Thoughts.

--

__

"He's gone off in a stress because no one told him about Eddie" Lily pouted playfully.

--

Kat and Nick were sat in Lily's hospital room as the ill detective slept.

"Veronica's grown up a lot… she's beautiful just like her mother" Kat looked over at him.

"Don't…"

"It's the truth"

"Your with Toni…" Nick sighed.

"Why do you always bring that up?"

"Because it's the truth Nick and she's my friend…" she spoke with a sound of disappointment in her voice.

"But what if I wasn't with her anymore?" Kat shook her head.

"Can we not talk about this right now please" Just then Eddie came in the room.

"Lil." Kat turned to face him.

"She's asleep"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No" Kat shook her head.

"Yes" Nick glared at both Kat and Eddie.

"I'm gunna get some coffee. You want some Eddie?"

"No thanks…" Kat walked out of the room and Eddie sat in the set she had previously occupied. "Nick"

"Saccardo"

"Not on first name terms?" Nick just glared at him. "Fine…"

--

Kat was stood next to the coffee machine waiting for her coffee to finish being poured into a cup when someone walked up behind her.

"Kat" she turned to face them.

"Oh my gosh… please don't do that"

"Sorry… what are you doing here?"

"Nice too see you too Toni"

"Hi Kat. Nice too see you. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend"

"Please tell me Nick isn't here"

"Ha. I wish… why?" Toni looked down at the floor.

"I've kind of been avoiding him…"

"Again I regret to ask. Why?"

"I'm pregnant…" Kat looked at Toni shocked… no not that. Shocked times 10,000 million.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"… Because your my friend… And I needed to tell someone"

"Please take no offence to this… but is it Nicks?" Toni hesitated.

"Yes of course it is" Kat still looks at her shocked.

"This is too much drama for just one day" Toni's pager went off.

"I have to go…" the nurse walked away from Kat who was still standing there in shock when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

__

"Hello Kat Miller"

"Who is this?"

__

"George…"

"How'd you get this number?"

__

"A friend…"

"If you even think about touching my daughter I'll KILL you!"

__

"No. Not her. Although she is

very

_pretty…"_

"What do you want?"

__

"Lily and you. But since Lily's in hospital I think I can settle for just you"

Kat's eyes filled up with tears but she held them back.

"Why me?"

__

"Ahhh. Because you have a VERY interesting 49. Two broken ribs, broken hand

and _a deflated lung. Then you were shot in the leg 4 years ago. How did you live?" _Scotty came out looking for Kat.

"Miller…" he saw the look on her face, and the tears in her eyes. "Kat…" George hung up as soon as he heard Scotty's voice.

"He hung up…"

"Who?"

"George" her voice was trembling. Scotty had never seen her this scared even when the team was held hostage she stood her ground and told SWAT what to do. He decided to risk his life and hug her being completely shocked when she hugged back.

"It's okay…"

"I can't think of what to do" _**why is this happening?**_

"Don't think… just do" Nick came down the corridor and saw Kat and Scotty hugging very closely and walked back down to were he came from. Kat pulled away from Scotty.

"Thanks Scotty" Kat's so vulnerable at the moment. I'll seriously hurt Nick if he does anything.

"What are friends for" he warmly smiled.

"Friends?" Kat throwned.

"That's not funny" he poked her nose causing her to thrown more.

"Neither's that Mr. Valens" Kat smirked. _**Oh my god. Am I flirting with Valens?** _he placed his hand on her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. Miller" _**Oh my god. Is he flirting back?** _Scotty looked her up and down.

__

**No. No. No! This is Scotty Valens! Valens. Someone who's in love with your best friend. I could never do that to Lil. EVER and any way I like Nick. EW! I can't believe I just thought that! No. He's with Toni. And Lily's with Eddie. It's not like we're seeing anyone at the moment. Well I'm not and I think I'd know if Scotty was because he'd becoming in with that goofy 'I got laid last night' grin on but that grin is sexy… NO KAT! YOU DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR SCOTTY!**

**Why am I flirting with Kat? She likes Nick. Ew! And I like Lily. Not like LOVE Lily, but she's with Saccardo. So that's never going to happen. And… Nick's with Toni. What would happen if I kissed her… NO you said you'd hurt Nick if he tried anything. What would you do to yourself? She's vulnerable! Don't even think about it.**

But Scotty didn't listen to his mind and lent into kiss and she didn't stop him.

--

OMG Don't kill me PLEASE!! It just happened. I don't control my hands whilst I'm writing.  
All will be un-tangled next chapter.  
Xxx  
PS: SORRY!! SORRY!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Cold Case. If I Did Own Cold Case My Favourite Two Couples Would Be Together Already.**

_And In This Kat and Toni Are Friends._

I Think I Speak For Everyone When I Say EWW! And What Was I Thinking?! Honestly? I Have No Idea.

_**Bold Italics Are Kat's Thoughts.**_

**Bold are Scotty's Thoughts.**

--

_But Scotty didn't listen to his mind and lent into kiss and she didn't stop him._

--

_**OH MY GOD! VALENS IS KISSING ME! I'M KISSING VALENS.**_

Kat pulled back and looked at Scotty. "You don't like me. You're in love with Lily. As much as you two deny it you two _are_ meant to be… I can't be the one that stops you two from admitting that. Because I can't do that. I can't be that person, I'm almost that person with Nick and Toni…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"We will never speak of this again, it's erased" this time Will came out and walked towards them.

"So that's were you two have been… I sent Nick out for you about 5 minutes ago but he said he didn't see you and was really annoyed"

**Crap. Nick probably saw me kiss Kat. I'm a dead man!**

"George called me" Will looked at Kat in shock.

"Why would he call you?" Kat looked down at the floor. "oh."

"I'm gunna go see Lil…" she stalked off down the corridor towards Lily's room.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Why do you instantly suspect that I did something wrong?" his voice went high-pitched in defence.

"Because it's you"

"I kissed her…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Scotty looked shocked at the older man's outburst which made some nurses and doctors stop what they were doing and look over. "Sorry… what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nick was is so close to breaking up with Toni you idiot" Will slapped him on the back of his head _NCIS _style.

"Ow. How does that effect Kat?" Will looked at him with a are-you-kidding-me look on his face. "Oh… OH!" it had finally hit Scotty.

"Your really an idiot Scotty…" Will walked off into Lily's room shortly followed by Scotty.

--

Both Will and Scotty walked into the hospital room.

"YAY! All my boy's are here… and Kat!" Lily flung her arms in the air. "You know I love _all _of you…"

"Some more than others…" Kat stood on Nick's foot and smirked as he yelped in pain.

"No. No. He's right…" she pointed to Scotty. "You… you are my favourite" he blushed and Eddie throwned.

"What?" before Lily could answer Eddie, Toni had come in with Lily's doctor.

"Ready for your surgery Lily?" she nodded her head ecstatically. "Come on then…"

--

**Short chapter I'm sorry.**

**But I've Been Writing Then Deleting, Over and Over Again.**

**R&R. Xx**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Cold Case. If I Did Own Cold Case My Favourite Two Couples Would Be Together Already.**

**I've officially gone crazy, what type of person would write not 3 not 5 but ELEVEN stories at once? And be thinking about another story? Stupid me!**

**Wow I'm Quite Surprised No One Mentioned Toni Being Pregnant. Weird… **

--

Kat, Nick, Scotty, Eddie and Will were sat in the waiting room, you could cut the tension with a knife it was that awkward. Scotty had kissed Kat, even though she likes Nick, Nick likes both Kat and Toni, Toni's pregnant only Kat knows, Lily might have admitted that she's in love with Scotty but that may have also been the drugs, Eddie well Eddie just wanted to hit Scotty.

Toni walked into the waiting room, both Kat and Nick looked up at her. "I need to talk to you…" they looked at each other. "Nick, please?" he stood up and they went to a secluded area so they could talk in private.

Eddie looked over at Kat who followed the two with her eyes, they he looked at Scotty who had his head in his hands and glared.

--

"What's up Toni?"

"There's no easy way to say this, since your crazily in love with Kat but I'm pregnant…" Nick looked at her shocked.

"I'm not in love with Kat! Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Did you even her what I said after that Nick?"

"Yes… you said you were…" he stopped to think.

"I'm pregnant Nick! carrying a child. A little tiny human being that doesn't need their daddy eyeballing the mummy's friend!" Nick still looked at her in shock.

"How far are you along?"

"8 weeks…"

"8 weeks ago I was at work all the time working on a case you asked me too look at. And by the end of the week I was way to tired to do anything…" he finally realised it. "… You slept with someone else didn't you?" Toni looked down at the floor. "I can't believe you! Your standing here telling me how I can't be a good father because I have feelings for someone I work with? You cheated on _me _remember Toni"

"Nicky…"

"Don't bother Toni… and by the way. Just because I do have feelings for Kat I would never do anything, because I'm faithful!"

"Then I guess we're over"

"I guess we are" Toni stormed off, Nick turned around to see Eddie, Scotty and Will turn to each other quickly to make it look like they were in an conversation. Nick stalked over to them and sat down. "How much did you here?"

"All of it…" Scotty squeaked. Nick looked around and didn't see Kat any were.

"Where's Kat?"

"She left probably half way threw you admitting you have feelings for her…" Eddie stopped as the doctor came out of the double doors.

"Oh…"

"Lily Rush?" All of the men turned and looked at the doctor. "Okay… Lily's out of surgery but still asleep; we were able to remove the appendicitis and she's out of the woods now…"

"Oh thank god!" all four men sighed in relief.

"You may go see her now. But please be quiet…" they all walked towards Lily's room.

--

Two hours later Kat knocked on Veronica's bedroom door.

"Come in" Kat walked into the room. "Hey mum"

"I need to talk to you"

"Go ahead… anything that will stop me from doing homework" Kat sat on the edge of her daughters bed.

"What you doing?"

"Animal farm… Mrs. Gray's a crazy lady"

"She was when I had her as well sweetie…"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Would you care if I started dating again?"

"You and Nick finally realised your meant to be?" Kat looked at her confused and shocked. "I'm 15 not stupid"

"No. Nothing's ever going to be happening between me and him. Toni's pregnant"

"Is it Nicks?"

"Yes…" Kat tried to hide the fact that she didn't sound too sure but failed.

"Mum you told me you can't help who you fall in love with…"

"Whoa! Were did you get love from?"

"Like I said. I'm 15 not stupid…" Kat stood up and walked to the door.

"Do your homework Ronnie"

--

**A Little Mother Daughter Talk At The End There For You.**

**R&R And All That Jazz.**


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Cold Case. If I Did Own Cold Case, My Favourite Two Couples Would Be Together Already. And I Don't Own Hairspray. (It has a Little mention)

----

__

"Do your homework Ronnie"

----

Lily was laying in her hospital bed asleep, with Scotty on one side and Eddie on the other glaring at each other. Nick and Will had left a while ago because they had to get to work.

"I'm getting some coffee" Eddie left the room for the first time that night since Lily had been brought back. The blonde eyes flickered open.

"Hey…" Scotty looked down at her.

"Hey Lil"

"You stayed"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"You had a slight case of appendicitis…"

"I know that… you've got that. 'Something happened but I really can't tell you' look on your face"

"Nothing… I promise"

"Okay…" she replied.

"Um… Eddie's just gone to get coffee"

"Mmm…"

----

Kat, Will and Nick were sat in the office, Nick kept looking over at Kat who hadn't looked up from her work since she got there. They all looked up when Kat's phone went off.

"Hello?"

__

"MUM!"

Veronica screamed down the phone.

"Ronnie what's wrong?" she looked over at Will in panic.

__

"Nothings wrong! I got the part!"

Kat shook her head.


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Cold Case. If I Did Own Cold Case, My Favourite Two Couples Would Be Together Already.

And they we're all like Ooooh she left us at a cliff-hanger… And I replied. Yes, yes I did. (Smiles)

****

Dedicated To Charlotte Williams. R.I.P. You Were Took To Soon. You Will Be Missed By All Of Us. =(

----

__

"Mommy…"

----

The line went dead and panic struck Kats face.

"What's wrong?" her phone rang again.

"Ronnie?"

_"Nope…" _George chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?"

__

"You. Lily… As soon as I do your daughter will be free."

"You touch her I swear to god!"

__

"What? What are you going to do Kat?"

"Leave Veronica alone"

_"Mmm. Nope" _she heard her daughter scream and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kat?" Lily asked.

_"I'll call back later when your alone…" _George hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"George… George has Veronica…"

"Oh my god…" Nick placed his hand on Kat's shoulder which she instantly shrugged off.

"Kat. We're going to find Veronica… What else did he say?"

"He wants me and… Lily" Lily started to pull out wires.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping Kat" she slid out of the bed, and almost fell because she was weak but Scotty caught her. "Thanks…"

"Kat…" Nick turned around to see the place that Kat was standing in empty and the hospital room door open.

----

Kat paced down the corridor looking down at her phone, when Nick came out.

"Kat…"

"… Don't bother Nick" her phone rang and she quickly answered it. "You son of a bitch…"

__

"Hello Kat"

"Where are you?"

__

"You really think that I'm going to tell you were I am so you can raid my house?"

"Please…" tears filled her eyes.

__

"Meet me at the red bank battlefield park at 8:30"

"Okay…"

__

"Come alone. Or with Lily. It's your choice"

"She's…"

__

"In hospital? I know"

"How…"

__

"Veronica told me"

"You bast…" George hung up. "I want my daughter back…"

"I know you do"

"No. No you don't. You think because you look after Andre and you have a child on the way makes you think that you know what it feels like to be a parent… but you don't!"

"Kat…"

"What?"

"Go get Veronica."

"I'll be at red bank battlefield park…" she walked away.

"… good luck" Nick walked back into Lily's hospital room.

"Where's Kat?" Stillman asked.

"She's gone…"

"Where?"

"I don't know…" He lied.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because she didn't ask…"

"I don't care if she asked. I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"And I did!" both men's tempers and voices were rising.

"Well obviously not if she's gone off somewhere!"

"Fine I'll go after her then!" he walked towards the door.

"Vera!" the angry detective turned around.

"WHAT?"

"Bring her back…" Stillman said softly. Nick nodded in response and walked out of the room.

----

Kat drove up to red bank battlefield park and climbed out of the car, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

__

"Welcome to the worst day of your life…"

"George!"

__

"Walk towards the bridge…"

Kat did what she was told.

"Mommy!" Veronica ran towards her mother and hugged her.

"Ronnie. Are you okay?" she nodded into her mothers chest. "Did he touch you?" Veronica shook her head. "Good…" she spoke into the phone. "What do you want know George?" he didn't answer. "George?" someone walked up behind them and put chloroform over there mouths.

----

****

I was going to write more but I thought the mood would be better if I left it at a cliff hanger… again.

I Would Hopefully like to have like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.

So you know what to do. R&R.


End file.
